


3 Times Patton Fucked Out His Emotions + 1 Time he Didn't

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demiboy!Patton, M/M, Porn With Plot, it's act quite soft, trans!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Patton deals with his emotions in a very unique way, depending on how he's feeling, one of the others will lend a hand, it's a distraction in a way he would like until he's ready to manage the emotions. This is the story of that, and the time he was able to move past the coping mechanism.





	3 Times Patton Fucked Out His Emotions + 1 Time he Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, porn with plot.

Patton's sad. It's not uncommon for him to be sad, but when he's sad he usually goes to Roman because the creative side always has a soft way of filling his heart with happiness like a tank filling with fluid. He kisses Patton with softness, he holds him in his arms and lets the other surrender his control with a gentle press of lips to his neck. When he's sad he comes to Roman because the other knows sadness like an old friend, and he knows how to respond to it the way Patton wants him too; with the smaller man's body pressed under strong, muscular arms and hands trailing with a firm kind of gentle up his sides.   
  
The moment Patton enters his room, hands tying around each other and eyes blinking softly, Roman shoves all his notepads off the bed and gestures for Patton to come closer. The act alone makes the other smile and move closer, his knees landing on either side of Roman's hips and arms coming around his neck in a hug, pulling their bodies together. Eventually, the smaller pulls away and plants a firm kiss to Roman's lips, his hands trailing up the other man's sides and sliding underneath his shirt before parting to pull the shirt over his head. Roman likes to trace the scars on his friend's chest for a while, entranced in the way they feel under his fingertips; to Patton, this felt like he was being worshipped for things he'd previously hated on himself. Fingertips trailed over his skin and with one quick movement he's on his back with lips delicately pattering kisses down his bare chest. A laugh bubbles at his lips at the sensation and he falls straight into the warm smile Roman throws him as he's disappearing down his body. 

As his jeans end up over the other side of the room and Roman's head falls between his thighs, the laughter goes between soft gasps and bitten lips, fingertips carding through the other's hair as the room falls into quiet. Patton allows his mind to focus only on the touch of hands and tongue and comfort, allowing his heartbeat to steady and the worry to melt into background noise as his fingertips gently run through his lover's hair.  After playful teasing and pooling heat, his moans echo around the room and his hips shift to seek the pleasure he is receiving, fingers tightening in Roman's previously perfectly styled hair until he's satisfied. The creative side gives a proud grin and pulls away, standing up to retrieve a towel for the other man to wipe himself down and some tissue for his own mouth, before he hands Patton back his underwear and tucks him into his own bed. "Would you like to talk yet?"Patton n shakes his head, feeling more relaxed now at least, and tucks his head to his friend's chest, eyes falling closed. 

(A little bit later, he would talk, now given the headspace to forget enough to calm down and be happy, and he'd spill his heart and soul to a friend always happy to help). 

\--

When he's angry, he goes to Logan. 

He's a storm in a pastel blue dress and eyes flickering, he's furious, Patton is so very rarely so angry, and right now he's a hurricane in the shape of a man as his sock-clad feet carry him to Logan's room. His hands are hammering at the door and Logan barely gets to open it before there are legs wrapped around his waist. The other man wants to protest because, yes, he's got work to do, but they had an agreement. The agreement was, Logan takes care of Patton in moments of antagonising fury and in return, Logan gets to know Patton is actually managing his emotions instead of bottling them up and causing instability in the household. So he takes the hint and pushes the other against the closed door, arms holding him up and allowing his lips, neck, and any single expanse of skin to be bitten and kissed feverishly. 

He moves fast, carrying Patton to his bed and pushing him down into the bed, their lips caught in a sore thunderstorm of lust and their bodies pushing against each other in a seek for heat. Patton's hands are looking for Logan's belt, pushing through layers of clothes as fast as he can whilst the other man's hands are on his hips, tugging his partner's underwear down his legs, feeling the soft blue dress pool around his thighs. Times like these don't really need or require a steady undressing of clothes or long thoughts of love and admiration, they just needed a lot of emotion that didn't have a lot of time to dwell in, and nails digging into skin and teeth pulling and the feeling of Logan's hips thrusting against Patton's thighs. 

They needed a lot of scars, and a lot of anger, and afterwards a lot of softness and a lot of consideration. Logan's redressing after, as Patton slides under the other's bedsheets, feeling calmer, tired, like all that furious energy, had seeped out of him. As Logan grabs his book and slides into bed next to the other, snapping his fingers to dress into some pyjamas, he asks Patton if he's okay, an arm coiling around the other man's shoulder to give him comfort. There's a blissful smile on Patton's lips as his hair is played with a soft kiss is pressed to his forehead. They talk about why he was angry, they think of a solution now the other has more room to think, and afterwards Logan reads Patton a book about the stars until he falls asleep against his friend's chest. 

\--

When he's happy, he goes to Virgil. When he's so lost in his thoughts he knows the other will be the one to ground him. In return, he gives Virgil comfort in a way no one else ever gives him. The anxious side surrenders all control to Patton and he's the only one of them to do so, he lets him channel his happiness straight to the violet-haired man's heart, washing away his fears temporarily amongst kisses and hands and soft nose rubs against his neck. Virgil is probably the one who sees the most of Patton, he's the one that brings him to Earth and holds him there and afterwards there never needs to be a moment with an "Are you okay?" Just Patton needing bringing down from the clouds slowly enough that he doesn't crash and Virgil being brought up slowly enough that he doesn't panic. 

Unlike Logan's experience with Patton, Virgil gets to see the softest, most caring side of the other man as his lips brush along his collarbones and soak up the feeling of skin that could be velvet in the warm air. Unlike Roman's experience, there's no melancholia, no running away, only running straight into the anxious man's arms and holding him so close he thinks their hearts may genuinely be joining in the middle of their chests. They all love and care for Patton, and he cares for them, and perhaps Virgil is the only one of them that gets to really and truly see that. 

The two of them sink between sheets, hook, line and sinker, straight into a realm of connection. Patton calls it a soul bond, Logan calls it a post-coital haze, Roman calls it true love, but Virgil, he calls it magic. Sheer and utter magic that a connection of single touches takes his fears and panic and wraps it in a blanket of 'you are loved' before pressurising it to the size of a pea buried under thousands of mattresses. He calls it being home, every time the two of them disappear under the sheets. 

Patton listens to Virgil talk now, the two tangled in bedsheets and kisses and laughter, hearts beating right out of their chest. 

\--

"I'm...struggling," Patton announces to a room full of people, arms crossed against his chest "And I don't need anything but to talk about it," Roman's eyebrows raise and Logan looks up from his book whilst Virgil beams, arm encircling the other's waist. "I love you all, and this, what we've been doing has really helped me but I think I'm ready to just...talk now, managing my emotions had been difficult before, and over time I've steadily stopped flitting between having sex as a distraction and just talking to you and facing the emotions face on but, I think I'm ready now and..." Logan has what looked like his own version of pride as an expression on his face as he rubs the other's back. 

"I'm glad to hear that Patton," he says "As much as I've enjoyed...this, it was difficult to keep to my schedule with you just barging into my room," there's a hint of humour in his tone as Roman's arms bring them all into a hug. 

"I have to agree with specs," The prince wholeheartedly agrees, a smile pulling his lips into a smile "We all love you, Patton, but it was becoming worrying to see you cope that way, not that it isn't enjoyable but it can become taxing on your body and your emotions further, and we want you to know that we're all here for you no matter what step you take, and we'll support you no matter what, as we always have, but just in a different way now,"

"Thank you," He smiles and Virgil plants a kiss on his cheek, making him blush "I love you all so much, and I need to get that off my chest because it was making sad, I felt that maybe you didn't love me the same way so I kept bottling up which lead to me feeding more into it by continuously coming to you, Roman, and then that would make me angry at myself, which would lead me to Logan, and then as a response I'd wrap myself up in dayreams and never know how to come down from them, which would take me to Virgil," He pauses "But over the last few times I'd opened up to you all, you said you'd support me no matter what and so I think the way to break this loop is to tell you all here and now, I love you all, and I want to be in a relationship with all of you,"

His three friends, boyfriends, nod in unison and bring him into a hug. "Of course, Patton, we'd be delighted," Roman voices for a smiling Virgil and a blushing Logan as they huddle together. Roman calls it love, Logan calls it love, Patton calls it love, and Virgil still calls it magic (but he knows it's love).


End file.
